Manos
by MiloLM
Summary: [HUMANIZADO]. Las nuevas manos eran molestas. Pero a veces tenían sus ventajas.


**Nombre del one-shot:** Manos.

 **Personajes:** Los Hamato, Karai Oroku/Miwa Hamato, Abril O'Neil, Mona Lisa y Shinigami.

 **Pairing:** Leonarai [Leo x Karai]. Apritello [Abril x Donnie]. Raphlisa [Rafa x Mona]. Shiniangelo [Shini x Mikey].

 **Línea de tiempo:** AU/Humanos-Ninjas. Semi-Canon.

 **Advertencias:** Disclaimer TMNT versión humana; los personajes no me pertenecen, créditos a Nick. OoC [Fuera de personaje]. Semi-AU [Universo Alterno]. Situaciones dramáticas, vergonzosas, cómicas y románticas. Nada de lo ocurrido aquí tiene que ver con la serie original; todo es creado sin fines de lucro.

 **Puntos a tener en cuenta:** Narración. —Diálogo.

 **Clasificación:** K+

 **Categoría:** Comedia, Romance, Familiar.

 **Total de palabras:** 2150.

* * *

 **Summary:** Las nuevas manos eran molestas. Pero a veces tenían sus ventajas.

* * *

 _ **Manos**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

A Leo no le había gustado del todo la idea de volverse humanos, pero tampoco se negó. Como buen adolescente decidió experimentar y aceptó el que Donnie los convirtiera a los cuatro en humanos. No había sido tan malo. Se sentían más livianos que cuando eran mutantes y también sus movimientos eran más rápidos y sorpresivos. Rápidamente se había adaptado a esa nueva forma.

Aunque no del todo. Había _cierta_ _parte_ que no le llegó a agradar del todo. Eso habían sido sus nuevos dedos extras. Cuando antes tenían solo tres, ya había cinco, dos más que antes. Ahí se encontraba el problema. Casi le parecía tedioso el tener que acordarse de que tenía dedos extra y que tenía que controlarlos, además, tampoco eran tan fuertes como sus antiguos dedos (pero eso no quitaba que sí tenían una gran fuerza bruta). A veces las armas se le resbalaban, y otras veces se golpeaba. Y algo como eso ciertamente lo ponía de mal humor. Había ocasiones en las cuales deseaba volver a ser una tortuga, para así seguir siendo bueno en los entrenamientos.

Pero nunca lo decía, no se quejaba, o necesitaba hacerlo. _No había por qué hacerlo_. Porque aunque de vez en cuando odiara sus manos, no podía decir que quería deshacerse de ellas. Tenía sus pros y sus contras —aunque más contras que pros en ciertos casos—. Pero no podía negar que se divertía a veces con esas manos. Incluso había ido a visitar a esa simpática niña con quien una vez había jugado a la fiesta del té y que se había divertido cuando había levantado los meñiques.

Solamente esperaba adaptarse lo suficiente.

—Oye, Leo —lo llama de pronto la voz de la chica. Hacía rato que se había quedado en blanco, pensando en cosas tontas. Karai estaba de rodillas a un lado suyo, mirándolo con cierta burla—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Ah, sí, sí —afirma algo apenado, desviando rápidamente la mirada—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a meditar —contesta con una sonrisa tranquila, borrando la de antes—. ¿Te molesta?

—No, en realidad no —niega curvando sus labios en una sonrisa amigable—. Podemos meditar juntos. —Sugiere algo nervioso por dentro.

— _Sí..._ —murmura comenzando a respirar profundo y a cerrar sus ojos. Él la sigue, quedando con la cabeza hacia el frente. De pronto siente algo cálido sobre su mano y nota la sonrisa en el rostro de la joven—. Así me concentro más.

Leo, dejando de lado la pena, sonríe levemente y con ligeros movimientos entrelaza sus dedos con los de ella fortificando el agarre. Ambas manos sincronizadas una con la otra, como un perfecto rompecabezas, pasándose una calidez amable, dulce, amorosa.

Y esa era una de las razones por las cuales no odiaba sus dedos extra a veces. Porque encajaban perfectamente con los de a persona que amaba.

* * *

A Donnie no le molestaba tener dedos de humano —es más le encantaba—. Le era más fácil hacer sus experimentos y también ayudaba a la hora de teclear en la computadora, ya que tenía un panorama más amplio para alcanzar todas las teclas a la vez. Estaba feliz con sus nuevas manos, y especialmente con sus dedos. Había que decir que también se había vuelto más bueno en los entrenamientos. Le era increíblemente más fácil controlar su bō con sus manos, y dar más giros, más rápido y más fuerte. Prácticamente amaba su forma humana.

Lo único malo era que, como tenía piel humana, era más sensible al tacto. A veces sus experimentos no salían como esperaban y explotaban, haciendo que sus manos salieran heridas en esas ocasiones y dolía mucho más que cuando era un mutante (como tortuga tenía una piel más resistente). Pero nunca se desanimaba, seguía agradecido por tener sus nuevas manos.

—¡Hola, Donnie! —Exclama la pelirroja sacándolo de su concentración, haciendo que soltara de golpe uno de sus tubos de ensayo—. ¡Oh, lo siento! —se disculpa rápidamente, notando su propia culpa.

—No hay problema, Abril —niega con una sonrisa apenada el chico mientras se agacha a recoger los restos de vidrio que podría sostener. Pronto ella se le une—. No hace falta.

—No, quiero ayudar, prácticamente fue mi culpa. —Alega en defensa con una sonrisa sincera.

Él simplemente vuelve rápidamente sus ojos a los restos de vidrio, tratando de que ella no notara su sonrojo. Ambos estaban tranquilos juntándolos uno por uno. Hasta que uno de los pedazos corta ligeramente la mano de Abril.

—¡Auch! —suelta en un quejido en tanto aleja de golpe su mano y mira cómo de su pulgar comienza a brotar sangre. Se lo mete a la boca algo adolorida—. _Rayos..._

—¿E-estás bien? Espera, te traigo algo para curarte —dice apresurado para luego ponerse de pie y buscar su caja de primeros auxilios y tomarla, e ir de nuevo con la chica, quien se miraba la cortadura —la cual había sido más grande de lo que imaginaba—. Abril hace una mueca de dolor—. T-te lo vendaré.

—Sí, gracias —acepta forzando una sonrisa amable. Acerca su mano herida al muchacho mientras éste sacaba una botella de alcohol y lo moja en un algodón para luego ponérselo—. _Tsss..._ —suelta con dolor tensando la mandíbula.

—¿Duele mucho? —pregunta tomándola de la muñeca. Entonces siente la calidez que ella emana y lo suave que es su piel. Por un momento se queda desconectado del mundo.

—Sí, algo —contesta divertida haciendo que Donnie reaccione—. Pero no importa.

—Claro —afirma distraído, ocultando su nerviosismo. Toma unas banditas y se las coloca en el dedo herido de la chica—. Ya está. —Avisa sonriente.

Abril mira su dedo y sonríe alegre. Luego se lanza a abrazar al genio, quien por cierto, vuelve a quedarse paralizado. Aunque luego de unos momentos reacciona y le devuelve con gusto el abrazo, sintiendo a través de sus manos el cálido cuerpo de la muchacha. Podía abrazarla y apretar con sus dedos su cintura, grabándose a la vez la sensación de suavidad y alegría que ella emanaba.

—Gracias —agradece una vez más para luego dejarle un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Después lo suelta y se aleja—. Nos vemos más tarde, Donnie.

Y se va.

Y el muchacho le sonríe alegre sintiendo aún en sus manos la sombra de su suave piel de porcelana y esa calidez tan dulce.

Claramente amaba sus nuevas manos.

* * *

Rafa odiaba su nuevo cuerpo. Lo consideraba débil y tonto. No sabía por qué se había convertido en un frágil humano; era absurdo. Siendo un mutante era más divertido. Si bien siendo lo que era en ese momento se había vuelto más sigiloso, golpear a los demás se le hacía más difícil, ya que le dolían los nudillos cuando lo hacía.

Odiaba, de todo su cuerpo, a sus manos. Parecía que se romperían en cualquier momento. Además, tenía dos dedos extra. ¿Para qué quería eso? Con tres de ellos, grandes y fuertes, ya estaba contento. Pero cinco y débiles le ponían de mal humor.

Por ello mismo se encuentra refunfuñando una y mil maldiciones mientras golpea una y otra vez el saco de boxeo. Golpea y golpea sin parar, no importándole el hecho de que sus nudillos ya estaban rojos y a punto de sangrar. Solo quería desquitar una rabia que no sabía de donde venía.

Da un golpe más y siente una punzada increíble. Se detuvo y adolorido observa sus nudillos. Rojos a más no poder. Bufa enojado y toma las vendas que había dejado cerca y se las pone.

—Rafael —lo llama la femenina voz de su pareja y el pelirrojo mira hacia su dirección. Si bien no era la salamandriana que había conocido en el espacio, sino una chica humana también con extraño cabello verde azulado, igualmente le parecía hermosa. La veía acercarse portando una mirada seria y causándole nervios—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Nada —contesta con desdén, colocándose las vendas—. Sólo entreno —agrega desinteresado. De pronto ella lo toma de la muñeca y acerca su mano a su vista—. ¿Qué haces...?

—Te estás haciendo daño otra vez —alega con preocupación la peliazul, haciendo sentir mal al muchacho—. ¿Por qué?

—No me gusta este cuerpo —admite desviando la vista hacia el suelo—. Es molesto, y débil.

Mona Lisa sonríe ligeramente y suelta su muñeca para luego abrazarlo, estrechándolo con cariño entre sus brazos. Rafa al principio queda de piedra y completamente sonrojado, pero luego de unos momentos vuelve en sí y también la abraza.

Era gracioso. Aún siendo humanos ella era varios centímetros más alta que él. Pero no le molestaba.

—No odies lo que eres —pide la muchacha con paciencia—. Ya que si lo haces, estarías odiando lo que yo amo. —Alega calmadamente. El chico vuelve a sonrojarse y oculta su rostro en el cuello de ella.

La joven separa lentamente el abrazo y lo mira con una dulce sonrisa —de esas que no le dedica a nadie más sino únicamente a él—. Lo agarra de las manos y entrelaza sus dedos con los de él.

—Un agarre más fuerte —calcula la fémina, tildando ligeramente la cabeza hacia un lado, y sonriendo todavía—. Para que nuestros lazos sean más fuertes.

Rafa se ruboriza una vez más (algún día tanto sonrojo le haría daño) y desvía la vista mientras sonríe algo nervioso y apenado.

—Si tú lo dices.

—...

—...

—... Además ahora tu tacto no es tan rudo.

—¡O-oye!

* * *

Para Mikey había sido la mayor felicidad el haberse convertido en un humano. Finalmente podía caminar entre humanos y charlar con ellos sin tener miedo a espantarlos. Además sentía su cuerpo liviano y eso lo ayudaba a hacer todo tipo de bromas y luego salir huyendo a una velocidad casi sobrehumana. También tenía esa flexibilidad increíble que lo hacía sentirse mejor que ninguno.

Tenía un bonito cabello también. No había que olvidar su cabello.

Pero lo que más le gustaba de su cuerpo eran sus nuevas manos. Tenía más dedos, ¡cinco dedos! Y eran pequeños comparados con sus antiguos dedos. Le gustaba, su tacto era más delicado, y también tenía uñas, así podía rascarse con más facilidad. Hacía muchas cosas con sus nuevas manos. Como meter los dedos en su mascota y comérsela rápidamente mientras tenía esa agradable sensación de entumecimiento. También podía desenredar esas trampas de hilos de las que tanto Abril había hablado. También jugaba a las peleas de pulgares con Rafa (y siempre salía vencedor, por cierto).

Tener dedos era lo mejor para él. Aunque, claro, también había momentos malos, pero siempre terminaba por convertirlos en buenos.

Y en ese momento se encontraba cambiándole el canal de la televisión, disfrutando de apretar los botones del control con sus pequeños dedos humanos.

Nota de reojo cómo cierta kunoichi se encuentra distraída con su teléfono. Shinigami había estado sentada a su lado desde hacía rato sin hacer caso a nada de lo que él hacía, solamente concentrada en su aparato celular.

Y entonces Mikey recuerda la única cosa que no había hecho aún con sus dedos.

—Oye, Shini. —La llama tratando de sonar casual.

—Ajá. —Afirma ésta a modo de atención sin despegar la vista de su teléfono.

—¿Puedo... em... tocarte el cabello? —Pregunta desviando la mirada celeste. Hubo un corto silencio entre ambos, y él vuelve a observarla. La pelinegra está quieta mirando su teléfono pero a la vez sin mirarlo—. No lo haré si no quieres.

Entonces Shinigami levanta la vista y sonríe de lado.

—No hay problema —acepta dejándolo realmente impresionado—. De paso me haces algún tipo de peinado si quieres. —Agrega amable y se da un cuarto de vuelta, dando la espalda hacia Mikey.

El rubio queda con los ojos muy abiertos, pero luego de unos parpadeos decide volver a la realidad. Sonríe ilusionado y feliz y enseguida acerca sus manos al cabello de la fémina hasta enredar sus dedos en las hebras azabaches y suaves.

Era una de las mejores sensaciones —después de enredar sus dedos en queso derretido de pizza— que había sentido antes. Y estaba muy feliz de poder enredar sus dedos en el cabello de la chica, y deslizarlos luego hasta abajo, peinándolos con suavidad.

Definitivamente amaba sus nuevas manos.

* * *

 **¿Fin?**


End file.
